


Mask Kingdom: Fool for You

by just_a_pinwheel



Series: This Kingdom has two Kings [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Blow Jobs, Guns, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, M/M, Mob Boss Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Mob Boss Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Pet Names, Soonhoon – Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_pinwheel/pseuds/just_a_pinwheel
Summary: Soonyoung was whipped for Jihoon the moment he broke into his mansion. Unfortunately that feeling wasn’t mutual. Getting a deal already wouldn’t be easy, but getting his heart would be a lot of hard work.This is a special chapter for my story Mask Kingdom from Soonyoungs point of view covering roughly chapters 6 to 9. I recommend reading Mask Kingdom first, because I don’t know if it makes an awful lot of sense as a stand-alone.





	Mask Kingdom: Fool for You

It was another evening like any other. Kwon Soonyoung was sitting in his study reading through some details of an upcoming deal. The life of a clan boss was mostly reading papers, doing deals, it wasn’t as exciting or brutal other people believed it to be.

Soonyoung yawned loudly, looking at the clock to see that it was almost 2am. He was just considering going to bed when the door to his study flew open. “BOSS! There is someone breaking into the mansion! You said to tell you first before making a move.” One of his security men said out of breath, he obviously came running down the corridor.

“Let me have a look.” Soonyoung jumped up from his chair und hurried to the surveillance room. He had upped the security enormously three years ago when he became clan boss and that was wildly known. Who could be so stupid to actually try and break into his mansion?

When he entered the small room full of monitors another security guard was already pointing at the one monitor showing the intruder. He curiously watched the small guy clad in black clothes, his face covered by a black face mask. At one point the intruder looked around and that’s when Soonyoung saw the others eyes. They were eyes he would never forget in all his life.

He sighted slightly and turned around to his security men. “Don’t do anything. I’ll monitor him myself and take care of it.” One of the security guards took a step forward. “But boss, it’s our job to keep you safe.” Soonyoung chuckled lightly. “Don’t worry. This is personal business. You can leave for now.”

The security guards turned around and left the room. When the door fell shut Soonyoung got up again from the chair and hurried after them. “Wait a moment. Do you maybe have a spare uniform?” Both men looked in confusion at their boss. “Yes, in the changing room.” Soonyoung grinned wide hearing the answer. “Can you maybe get me that fast?” The men both nodded and hurried over to the changing room.

Soonyoung went back to the surveillance room meanwhile to check what the intruder was doing. He had already opened the door to the machine room. “He’s fast,” Soonyoung muttered to himself.

The door opened again and one of his security men was giving him the uniform. “Thank you.” When the other had left the room once more, he started changing into the black uniform while keeping an eye on the monitors.

When he saw that the intruder was vanishing into the opening of the air vent, he was pretty sure that he knew where he wanted to go. He took the last accessory of the uniform, the black cap, from the table and put it onto his head. He left the room quietly and walked slowly back to his study. There was no need to rush because the other would need quite some time crawling through the air vent.

He sat down on the chair in his study again putting his legs up on the table. He shortly closed his eyes and thought about where to hide himself inside his study to surprise the other. When he made a plan in his head, he let his thoughts drift off to the guy breaking into his mansion this very moment.

Lee Jihoon. He tried to control his wildly beating heart but it was difficult for him. He hadn’t seen the other for 7 years. He actually had expected to never see him again after all this time.

Soonyoung had been so hung up onto the smaller guy when they were still in high school. When he thought about it now, he didn’t even know if he did anything else in his last year of high school besides dreaming of Lee Jihoon. The laughable thing was that the other didn’t even know about it. Even worst, he didn’t even know him.

So many emotions were going through Soonyoung in that moment. Excitement, regret, fear. This time he needed to get closer to the other, come what may. He had to make up for the chance he so cowardly let slip through his fingers years ago, because he never dared to talk to him. He wanted to know him better, be close to him, get a chance to feel his heart beating again that had frozen over three years ago when his father, mother and brother were killed with a car bomb.

He wanted to breathe again.

Soonyoung got up from the chair believing Jihoon would soon arrive in his study. He took his gun from the table and went to dim the light before hiding himself in the shadows of the shelf close to the air vent. Exactly two minutes later he heard the air vent opening and then someone silently landing on the carpet. Soonyoung moved around quickly and pinned the small body face first against the wall. He pressed his gun against the others head and released the safety.

“One move and I’ll shoot you. Did you really think you could break into this house without anyone noticing?” He asked Jihoon, but the other wasn’t answering him. “Silence isn’t really helpful in your situation, don’t you think? Tell me, what are you doing here?” He kept on talking amusedly to Jihoon. This was so exciting to Soonyoung. It was more exciting than anything else that happened to him in the last years.

“Just sightseeing.” Jihoon answered him at last, his tone quite sarcastic. This would be fun. Jihoon wanted to play games? He could have that. Soonyoung was a master of playing games. He pressed his gun a bit harder against the others head. “Do you think it’s wise to joke around in a situation like this?”

“What else could I do in a nice mansion like this besides sightseeing?” Soonyoung already liked him so much again. The feelings for the younger one were bubbling up again, making his heart race. He needed to stop his train of thoughts to not start trembling out of sheer excitement. He couldn’t blow his own cover already at this point. He needed to keep up playing the cool and collected security guard. 

Right now wasn’t the time to show Jihoon who he really was. Not when he didn’t know why the other broke into his mansion. Right now he needed to get information from him. “I’m asking you for the last time, before I’ll put a bullet through your head. What are you doing here… Lee Jihoon?” 

Soonyoung heard Jihoon gasp quietly. Of course Jihoon would be surprised that he knew his name. People didn’t know about Jihoon at this point, but for Soonyoung it wasn’t difficult to put all the pieces together. 

Soonyoung had never seen or heard from the other since his graduation day. So he probably wasn’t part of the Lee clan anymore after school and now he came back after his father’s and brother’s death. It’s the only thing that made sense. And if he really came back for the clan then probably only to become the next boss. That’s how things normally go. 

Because Soonyoung overheard his brother talking about Jihoon once in the past, he knew all of this, but other people didn’t know. It still hadn’t been that long since Jihoons family died. So Soonyoung knew Jihoon from school, but he also knew that he was probably a rival boss right now. He knew exactly who Lee Jihoon was.

“How do you know me?” Soonyoung knew that he couldn’t tell him at this point. Maybe one day in the far future. “It’s not very polite to answer a question with a question. Especially not, when I’m so nice to not shoot you immediately for trespassing. You either tell me now what you are doing here or you’ll never tell anyone anything again.” It was laughable to Soonyoung telling Jihoon all this. He wouldn’t even be able to shoot the other. Maybe if the situation would call for it, he could knock him out, but killing was out of question.

“I wanted to get information about the car explosion three years ago.” Soonyoung wasn’t even surprised at what Jihoon said. He knew all too well how it was to seek revenge. Also the death of Jihoons family and the death of his family were bizarrely similar. He already considered the possibility of both bombs being planted by the same person. Maybe this was his chance to collect more information. Information he so dearly needed, because he didn’t really know where to look anymore at this point. “What kind of information did you expect to find?”

“I’m suspicious of Kwon murdering his family and now mine.” Soonyoung laughed out loudly. Where the hell did he get that idea from? It was hilarious. “That’s interesting. I like that Lee Jihoon.” He loosened his grip on Jihoons arm a bit, not wanting to hurt the other unnecessarily. Maybe this was his chance not only to get information about his family’s murderer but also get closer to Jihoon. This might be the luckiest day in his life.

“How about we’ll work together? I also have suspicions.” Soonyoung saw how Jihoon tried to move his head around, so he pressed the gun harder against the others head.  
“No looking. We’ll play according to my rules. Do you understand?” He heard Jihoon snorting and Soonyoung just smiled widely at the others reaction. _He’s cute. _

“Yes, understood,” Jihoon answered in an unnerved voice. “Good. You see, I have a lot of information and I’m also able to get you the documents you want, because I work here.” It wasn’t exactly a lie that he worked here. After all he was the boss.

“What do you want in exchange?” Jihoon asked wearily and Soonyoung applauded him on the inside to be so intelligent that he could read in between lines.

“I want information on your family’s car explosion. Let’s exchange them. I’m trying to figure out who the murderer is but I’m at a dead end. Is it the Kwon clan, is it another clan? I have my suspicions, but I have no hard evidence. That could change when we put together what we have.” Soonyoung waited nervously for Jihoons answer. He didn’t even know what he should do with the other if he would refuse his deal.

“Sounds like you got yourself a deal. I’m still not sure if I can trust you though.” Soonyoung laughed loudly at Jihoons words, happy that his plan worked out. “You either trust me or you don’t. Let’s meet in three days again. You’ll probably know the Campfire warehouses in Yongsan, right? Let’s meet there at 6pm. Warehouse five.” 

When Jihoon didn’t answer Soonyoung for a while, the boss of the Kwon clan knew that he had to keep on persuading the other. “I know you don’t trust me, but could you maybe take into consideration that I still haven’t shot you even though I had more than enough chances to do so?”

“I have no other choice than to trust you, I guess”, Jihoon said irritated. Soonyoung wanted to do a happy dance, but it was hardly the right situation for that.

“Then we’ll see each other in three days Lee Jihoon. You better come alone. I can’t risk any leaks. If I see you with another person, the deal is off. And when our deal is off, believe me when I say that I’ll find you and make up for letting you go alive today.” Soonyoung put the safety of the gun back into place. “Leave this mansion right now the same way you came in. I’ll take care of no one seeing you. Leave and don’t look back.”

He let Jihoons arms go and stepped a bit back, waiting if the other would really do what he told him. A bit surprisingly Jihoon really got up the wall and into the air vent without looking back.

Soonyoungs heart was still beating like crazy, he didn’t know what to do with all the adrenaline rushing through his veins. So he did the first thing he could think of and ran over to Jeonghans room, going inside without knocking. He turned the lights on and hurried over to shake the other awake.

“What the hell? Did someone die? Please tell me someone died or I have to kill you for waking me up.” Jeonghan looked sleepily at Soonyoung, who was all hyper bouncing on his bed.

“You never believe who just broke into the mansion.” Jeonghan suddenly shot up from bed. “Someone broke into the mansion?” Soonyoung laughed at the older ones reaction.  
“Well, I caught him. No one could ever break into the mansion without the security team noticing it.” Jeonghan looked confused at Soonyoung, not really understanding what his friend was talking about.

“It was Lee Jihoon.” Jeonghan openly gaped at the other. “THE Jihoon? The one you stalked in school and cried about for years?” Soonyoungs smile fell off his face immediately. “I didn’t stalk him!! I just liked watching him, okay? And I didn’t cry… maybe just a little, but who cares about the past.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes at Soonyoung, obviously thinking differently than the other.

“So what? Did he come to tell you he loves you?” Soonyoung comically looked at Jeonghan. “No, what? Of course not. He wanted to steal my documents because he thinks I killed his and my family.”

Jeonghan suddenly started laughing loudly. “Oh my god, that’s so funny. You are totally into him, while he thinks you killed his family.” Soonyoung shoved Jeonghan lightly at his remark. “Well, I obviously didn’t kill them. This is not funny.” 

Jeonghan calmed down again and looked at the outfit of Soonyoung. “So what did you do then exactly? Especially in that outfit?” Soonyoungs ears got a bit red in embarrassment at Jeonghans question.

“I might have panicked a bit and thought it would be better if he thinks I’m a security guard. But so what? It did work! I convinced him that to exchange files regarding our family’s death.“ Soonyoungs excitement lessened a bit when he noticed that he might have acted quite stupid.

“So you’ll meet up with him?” Soonyoung nodded at Jeonghans question. “Yes, in three days.” He couldn’t hold back the smile creeping up on his face again. 

“I’ll go with you. I don’t trust Lee Jihoon, he’s part of another clan after all. He could shoot you, you know?” Soonyoung considered Jeonghans words thoroughly and came to the conclusion that he was right. He needed to keep a clear and calm mind. He was the boss of the Kwon clan, he couldn’t let feelings consume his decisions.

“You are right. I’ll take care, Jeonghan.” The older smiled a bit at his friend. “Why do I not believe you? You are a fool for Lee Jihoon. That will probably never change.”

“You really know me better than anyone else.” Soonyoung chuckled and got up from Jeonghans bed and left the other alone so he could sleep again. He still smiled when he reached his own living quarters. He couldn’t wait to see Jihoon soon again.

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three whole days Soonyoung couldn’t get his mind off Jihoon. He always invaded his thoughts again, even though he needed to concentrate on work. Soonyoung should be more professional than this, but it was quite difficult.

On the day of their meeting, he carefully chose what suit to wear, pushing his hair with some gel out of his face. It was ridiculous he behaved like this when they only met up for a plain business meeting, but he couldn’t help wanting to impress the other. His mind just didn’t manage to shut up is heart. He really was a fool.

Soonyoung went down to the entrance hall where Jeonghan and DK where waiting for him. “Are you going on a date or what?” Soonyoung gulped slightly at being figured out that easily by his best friend. “No, I just dressed like I usually do for a business meeting.” He said with a straight face, not wanting to admit that the other was right with his suspicions.

“Bullshit, you never wear a vest under your jacket. You always say that it suffocates you.” Soonyoung shrugged Jeonghan off and ignored the question.

“Hoshi, you really shouldn’t let your guard down with Lee Jihoon. We know you liked him back at school but right now you are just the bosses of two different clans. He probably won’t be ecstatic to see you, especially not when he thinks you might have murdered his father and brother.” Soonyoung knew that DK was right. He really needed to go back to his former collected self as clan leader. He needed Jihoon to agree to work together with him. He couldn’t let his dead family down again and needed to find their murderer.  
“I know. I won’t do something stupid, you know me. I never fail a mission.” Jeonghan opened the door and sighted dramatically. “Yes we know you. That’s the problem. Now let’s go.”

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They arrived half an hour too early at warehouse number five. It was one of the warehouses his clan frequently used for business, so it was all furnished. He sat down on the big leather couch on the left side of the hall. After just a minute of sitting there, he got up again and started walking up and down the room.

“Can you sit down please? You are making me nervous.” Jeonghan said. He was sitting on a chair at the table in the middle of the room. His gun placed right in front of him.  
“Shouldn’t we turn the lights off?” Jeonghan looked confused at his friend asking that question. “Why would we do that?” Soonyoung went back over to the couch and let him fall down. “It’s safer like that. If he brought more men with him, at least we can surprise them like this.”

Jeonghan nodded his head shortly. “That actually makes sense. Alright turn it off.” Soonyoung picked the remote control lying beside him up and turned the light off.  
“If you think like that again, it makes me feel a bit safer. I was worried you really lost your mind over meeting Lee Jihoon.” Soonyoung sighted at Jeonghans words. “I can’t fuck this up. I’ll behave like a boss, do not worry.”

Jeonghan didn’t say anything for a while. “I always worry about you. You haven’t behaved like yourself for years.” Soonyoung sighted again while leaning his head back onto the couch. “Clan life made me hard hearted. It’s easier to deal with everything if I behave like this.”

Soonyoung knew exactly what Jeonghan meant. He turned from a happy and easy going person, into a cold and calculating clan leader. He manipulated others with words easily, his charisma playing right into his cards. For leading his clan well, this was the best he could do. His heart on the other hand slowly withered away.

“I’m sorry Soonyoung that I troubled you so much when Seungcheol left. You are younger than me, but still you were the one who took care of me even though it should have been the other way around. If I would have been a better support to you, things might have not ended up like this.” Soonyoung shook his head in the darkness, tears slightly pricking at his eyes.

“It’s okay Jeonghan. I’m okay. I’ll get stronger, so you don’t have to worry about me anymore.”

“This is not what I mean, you know. You don’t have to get any stronger, you already are scarily strong.” Yes, Soonyoung knew what the other actually meant, but he didn’t want to discuss it. What could he even do? His old carefree self won’t just suddenly return. His new self was also his real self now. His old self might be still somewhere hidden inside of him, but he wasn’t sure. Maybe these two sides could mix up at one point again, but he never could just go back to who he was years ago.

Before Soonyoung could even think about an answer for Jeonghan, they heard someone moving in front of the warehouse. “He’s here.”

Both of them took their guns and waited until the door opened. Soonyoung immediately knew that Jihoon came alone, because there were only the footsteps of one person. He put his gun away, because he was confident that he wouldn’t need it in this situation.

When Jihoon took some more steps into the room, Soonyoung decided to turn on the lights at last. He put one hand over his eyes to not get blinded too much. When he took the hand away again, he saw Jihoon still standing there with closed eyes, gun in one hand files in the other. _Cute._

Soonyoung watched Jihoon forcing his eyes open, immediately looking at Jeonghan who still had the gun in his hand. “Are you the guy who asked me to come here?” Jihoon asked Jeonghan and Soonyoung couldn’t help laughing out loud. Jihoon truly was clueless. He thought the other clan boss might know who he met in the Kwon mansion, but he seemed to have no idea at all.

“Long time no seen Lee Jihoon.” Soonyoung said while giving the other a sly smirk. His clan boss persona was easily falling into place.

“I’m really starting to believe you have no manners. Why storm in here with a gun, when we planned a friendly meeting?” Jihoon firstly looked surprised at Soonyoung, then suddenly angrily. It was clear that the other must have put the pieces together in his mind finally.

“Kwon Soonyoung.” Soonyoungs smirk got impossibly wider, his heart skipping a beat when the other said his name. Looking at him. Knowing him. All things he only dreamed of before.

“You seem to be really shocked. I actually expected you to put one and one together and know who you will meet here. I guess, I overestimated you”, Soonyoung said to test Jihoons reaction. The last time they met, the other seemed to have quite a temper. He needed to know what kind of person Jihoon was now, so he could handle him better.

Soonyoung could see an annoyed look on the others face when speaking up again. “How should I have known? You looked like someone working there as security guard and you told me that you had suspicions that Kwon Soonyoung was a killer”, Jihoon blurted out. He was obviously angry that Soonyoung outwitted him. _Oh yes, he has quite the temper. Fuck, that’s so cute. This will be fun. _

Soonyoung just chuckled lightly at Jihoons outburst. “You are cute Lee. I like you.” Soonyoung straightened his back and stood up from the couch. “But let’s get the facts straight here. I said that I’m suspicious. I never said that I was suspicious of myself. I also said I was suspicious of the Kwon clan and other clans. Which is the truth, because I have to be suspicious of everyone. I have to find out who killed my family and at this point, I can only be sure it wasn’t me.” Jeonghan cleared his throat at that, giving Soonyoung an annoyed look.

“Okay, I can be only sure it wasn’t me and Jeonghan”, he corrected. “Too nice of you Soonie. Will you finish this soon or can I go back to the car and sleep for a while? This conversation doesn’t strike me as very entertaining.” This was actually all part of the plan. He had told Jeonghan earlier to leave him alone with Jihoon when he was convinced that the other wasn’t there to murder him. Good that his friend was actually listening to what he said. He really wanted to talk alone with Jihoon.

“We have to take all the documents back with us later. You have to help me carry them.” Soonyoung grinned at Jeonghan who just flipped his hair and walked to the door. “Call me then later. I’m sleeping in the car.”

Jihoon looked confused at the door that just fell shut again. He probably didn’t expect them to be that eccentric. But Jihoon didn’t even know half of it. Jihoon didn’t know how manipulative and how much of a flirt Soonyoung could be. He would use everything he got to sway Jihoon off his feet. Soonyoung felt totally in control for a moment, he could handle the business but he could also get closer to Jihoon.

“Don’t mind Jeonghan. He only tagged along because he wanted to make sure you wouldn’t shoot me. He’s not really interested in our business.” Soonyoung went to the chair Jeonghan was sitting on before and sat down. “Please have a seat Jihoonie. You can take off your coat too.” If he judged Jihoons character right then the other would get totally annoyed by the nickname.

“I didn’t know we knew each other so well that it’s okay to call the other nicknames, Kwon Soonyoung.” _Bingo. That’s too easy. _

Jihoon took off his coat and sat down on the chair opposite of Soonyoung while giving the other an icy glare. “As far as I know, I’m older than you, so I can call you what I like. And even more important, I have information you clearly want. Being a bit nicer to me could actually work in your favor, you know?” Soonyoung pushed a glass of water that was standing on the table into Jihoons direction. “Drink some water Jihoonie. That might cool you down a bit.”

Yes, Soonyoung could have been just nice to Jihoon, but being nice in that situation would get him nowhere. He needed to put up a cold demeanor as a clan boss to get his deal through and he needed to rile up Jihoon to get an actual emotion out of the other. Riling him up like this would leave the biggest impression and that’s the only thing he needed right now. Jihoon to constantly think of him. He could live with the other being pissed off with him for a while in exchange. “Let’s start talking business, Kwon. You want a deal? Then tell me your requirements.”

Soonyoung wanted to pout at Jihoons cold words, but this wasn’t really the right time for it. “That’s really cold Jihoonie. But yes, let’s start talking about our deal. I have of course all documents about my family’s car explosion and a lot more files on different leads. After I heard what happened to your family, I’m quite sure to know who did it. But I need to look at your documents first to rule out all doubts. Starting an investigation without solid proof could be really dangerous”, Soonyoung laughed at that. “It’s dangerous either way I guess.”

“Then let’s exchange our files and we’ll know if your suspicions are true. It’s not very difficult Kwon.” And again yes, he could do that, but where would the fun in that be? Also he needed Jihoon in more ways than one, he just needed to convince the other to think the same way.

“Jihoonie, Jihoonie. It’s a lot more difficult than this. I want you to work together with me. If my suspicions are true, we’ll have a lot of work ahead of us. This is my personal business, so I can only trust my very inner circle with these things. I need more men power than I have, so I want to work together with you. We are both out for revenge. It should work out well if we put our strength together.” 

Soonyoung watched Jihoon who seemed to be deep in thought. “There must be something else you want”. Jihoons hand instinctively went to his gun again. Soonyoung smiled a bit at the younger ones antics. “You caught on quite fast Jihoonie. There is one problem I have: I don’t trust you and your clan fully. Before the death of your father and brother, I was quite sure your clan killed my family. That’s why I can’t trust you fully. You have to convince me that you’ll do anything for me and work well together with me.” This time it was Jihoon who laughed at the other.

“Why should I have to do anything for you?”, he asked. “Because this is the mob Lee. We need to have our back or we’ll die.” This is clan etiquette and the other must also know it. He would have liked to offer Jihoon the deal without anything in exchange, but he couldn’t do that as clan leader.

“You know that I broke into your mansion to get your documents. Isn’t that proof enough that I’m dead set on taking revenge?” Soonyoung cocked his head to the side at this question. “No, not really. You could have just broken in to kill me. I don’t trust people that easy Jihoonie. You have to work really hard for my trust. Do something that really hurts you.” Soonyoung was already busily thinking about what he should request from Jihoon. There was nothing he could think about. He normally was so well prepared, why didn’t he think about something beforehand?

“What should I do to proof my loyalty then?” Soonyoung wanted to sigh out loud, but held himself back. He needed to come up with something fast.

“There lies the problem. I don’t need money from you, because I have enough myself. I don’t want you to kill someone - that goes against my principals as mob boss. I don’t like killing people if it’s not one hundred percent necessary. So what should I do with you?” Soonyoung would never ask Jihoon to kill someone. That was unnecessary. He also didn’t want any money or things that money could buy. Everything he wanted was the files of Jihoon and maybe his heart.

“I don’t know Kwon. You wanted me to show you my loyalty, so it’s also your choice how we settle this.” Soonyoungs mind was running in circles. There was just nothing he could ask Jihoon to do. At this point he could only go back to riling up the other leader, hoping to come up with something in the meantime to seal the deal. 

Soonyoung smirked widely at Jihoon, hoping that the other wouldn’t shoot him for the stunt he would pull now.

“I’m really stressed out lately, Jihoonie. How about you help me out with that?” He deliberately lowered his voice one octave.

“I’m really busy with my duties as mob boss, so I don’t even have the time to relax. You know what would really help me relax right now?” Soonyoung cocked his head to the side and smiled sweetly at Jihoon, who was still staring in annoyance at him.

“A blowjob. What do you say Jihoonie? Does that sound reasonable to seal our deal?” If Soonyoung thought about it now after actually saying it, it didn’t even sound so bad. Of course Jihoon would never ever agree to that, but sexual favors aren’t uncommon for trade in the underground. Maybe it was uncommon between clan bosses, but he ignored that fact for now.

Jihoon didn’t answer his question for quite a long time and it was unnerving to Soonyoung. “You are taking an awful long time to answer my question. Yes or no? Your choice.” Soonyoung saw how many different emotions went to Jihoons eyes before taking a deep breath. “Okay I do it, if that’s what it takes. I’m warning you though. I’m not very good at it.” Jihoon looked to the side in an attempt to hide his blushing face.

Soonyoung had trouble keeping his face straight. Did Jihoon really just agree to give him a blowjob? This can’t be real life. It was too good to be true. And then he even said that he’s not good at it, blushing fiercely. _Fuck, how much cuter can he get?_

“Oh you’ve never done it before baby? It’s okay, I’ll teach you.” Jihoon gave Soonyoung an icy glare, while blushing even deeper. “No I did it before, but I was drunk, so the experience isn’t all that helpful. And don’t fucking call me baby.” Soonyoung wasn’t sure he would survive this day. He wanted to be the one to rile up Jihoon, but now he was all riled up himself. He was trying to not get too excited already and his countless sexual experiences actually helped him with that. Otherwise he would already be hard. But he couldn’t have that, he couldn’t behave like an inexperienced teenager in front of Jihoon. He would guide the other well, he could make it good for him too.

“You really are so cute when you glare at me like this. Come over and get on your knees baby. My deal, my rules.” Jihoon got up from his chair and walked over to Soonyoung. Slowly he went down onto his knees and stared ahead without doing anything else. Soonyoung forgot how to breathe for a moment looking at Jihoon sitting on his knees in front of him. That might have been the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He wanted to lean down and kiss the other, but he couldn’t do that. Feelings were not part of this deal.

“You are not really cooperative, are you?” Soonyoung asked laughing. He opened his trousers himself and took out his cock. He saw how Jihoons eyes slightly widened at the sight of his still soft, but big cock. That was the moment Soonyoung almost lost it. He couldn’t deal with Jihoon, he was shaking him up so much. He was normally never like this.

Soonyoung took a soundless deep breath and continued talking like this was not affecting him at all. “Baby I know you’re nervous, but you also have to do something to earn the deal.” Jihoon closed his eyes for a moment before he started kissing along Soonyoungs cock. From the head to the base and back. Soonyoung felt overwhelmed. Jihoon was obviously inexperienced, but he couldn’t care less. Already the sight of Jihoons mouth on his cock made it so worth it. He had thought countless of times about this. Soonyoungs cock slowly became hard and Jihoon tried something new and licked along the underside of his dick and then the thick head.

“Fuck that’s so good princess. Go on baby. Take it into your pretty mouth.” The pet name slipped without a second thought out of his mouth. Jihoon wasn’t girly at all, but he was so freaking beautiful that princess really seemed to be fitting. Mouthy but shy, proud but inexperienced.

Jihoon was looking up at Soonyoung, blushing fiercely again. His eyes had become glassy and Soonyoung knew what that meant. The other liked this, it turned him on. He didn’t know what exactly it was that turned Jihoon on, his words, his voice or this situation, but he would find out. 

Jihoon slowly started to take Soonyoung into his mouth and only sucked the head first. He tried to change between licking and sucking, coating the head thoroughly with his salvia. Soonyoung was busily trying to hold back while the other sucked his cock like a lollipop. He wanted to thrust deep in Jihoons mouth, until the other was gagging on his cock. But he needed to take things slow for Jihoon, who was so very inexperienced. 

Even if he liked riling up Jihoon and playing a bit with his mind, he wouldn’t make this experience deliberately bad for him. He wanted to make Jihoon remember this in a positive way. He wanted him to think about it all the time. Soonyoung slowly let his hands wander down to Jihoons hair and slightly pulled at it. One hand was going at one point lower to caress his cheek, his jaw, his thump gently sliding over his lower lip that was stretched wide over his cock. _How can he be so beautiful?_

“You are doing so well. Come on look at me. I need to see your eyes.” Jihoon adjusted the position he was in and looked up at Soonyoung as best as possible, eyes black with want. Soonyoung couldn’t take it. That Jihoon was looking at him like this almost aroused him more than the other sucking his dick. He wanted Jihoon to always look at him like that.

Jihoon immediately looked down again and tried to take more of Soonyoungs cock into his mouth, but it wasn’t really working out that well. Soonyoung felt a bit bad for Jihoon, because he knew that it was difficult to give a blowjob the first few times. His jaw must hurt and the stretch of his lips also must be painful. Soonyoung almost felt bad that his cock was that thick. “You have to relax baby or else your small mouth won’t be able to take in more of my cock. Just take it slow. Come one princess.” 

Soonyoung could see that tears were staring to swell up in Jihoons eyes. He felt his heart clench a bit, but at the same time his cock twitched. _Fucking kinky mind. But I can’t help it when he’s so pretty when crying and blowing me at the same time. _

Jihoon forced himself to take even more of Soonyoungs cock into his mouth until the head almost touched his throat. Soonyoung felt pleasure shooting up his spine, the wet cavern of Jihoon now covering a big part of his cock. “Yes, that’s it baby.” When Soonyoung thought that it couldn’t get any better, Jihoon lifted up his right hand and started stroking the part of Soonyoungs cock he couldn’t fit into his mouth. He needed to swallow back a loud moan. For being so inexperienced, Jihoon was doing really well.

“With some practice, you’ll be so good at this Jihoonie. You’re already doing so well.” Soonyoung could see Jihoons eyes rolling back into his head at his words. _Bloody hell. Does he have a praise kink? _

It was all getting too much for Soonyoung. Jihoon was trying to pleasure him so desperately even though he was so inexperienced, tears now streaming down his beautiful face. He tried bobbing his head, sucking again, licking at the shaft. The noises he made while giving Soonyoung head so erotic in Soonyoungs ears. He couldn’t help gripping the others hair a bit harder.

Soonyoung really tried to hold himself back for a long time, trying to drag this out as best as he could, but he couldn’t do it anymore. He started getting closer to release, panting lowly “I’m getting close, baby. Can I… fuck… can I fuck your mouth? Just a bit, I’ll be gentle.” 

He couldn’t help asking Jihoon that. He needed to thrust into his mouth, just a bit would be enough. When Jihoon obediently slackened his mouth as much as possible and let Soonyoung thrust freely, the older one almost lost his last bit of sanity. He started thrusting in the willing mouth, never going too hard.

Just one thrust was a bit overenthusiastic and it made Jihoon gag slightly. Soonyoung felt apologetic at once. “Sorry Jihoonie, I just can’t help myself. You look so pretty while sucking my cock. So fucking beautiful aah-“ Soonyoungs mind became hazy. A well-known heat was swirling low in his belly, threatening to explode any moment.

Soonyoung tugged harshly at Jihoons hair now, his thrusts losing any rhythm. “I’m going to come Jihoonie. Can you swallow it baby? Come on, be good and swallow it for me.” The request slipped out of Soonyoungs mouth without even thinking about it. He just wanted to fill the other and make him swallow. It was an instinct he couldn’t hold back.

Soonyoung thrusted a couple more times sloppily into Jihoons mouth before reaching his climax at last while letting out a long moan. His hot cum shot into Jihoons throat and the other obediently swallowed it down the best he could - the rest dripping out of his mouth, running down his face and throat. If Soonyoung wouldn’t have just come already, he would certainly come seeing this sight.

Jihoon slowly pulled away from Soonyoungs cock, breathing harshly. He kept staring straight at the floor, never looking at Soonyoung. Soonyoung busily tried to come down from his high, so he could help and clean up Jihoon. The smaller one must have felt uncomfortable with cum running down his face and throat.

Soonyoung took some more calming breathes and then stood up with wobbly legs. He got some tissues from another table and then kneeled in front of Jihoon and started wiping the cum off his face and throat. “Look at me Jihoonie.” Slowly he looked up at Soonyoung. Jihoons eyes were mesmerizing. He wanted to see them every day. He wanted to be with him every day. No matter how long it takes, he would keep on running after Jihoon. He had been a fool for being hung up that much on him at school and he would be a fool again going after him now. But he gladly was a fool if Jihoon just kept on looking at him like this.

“You did well Jihoonie. Let’s go home for now.” 

Jihoon got up slowly and Soonyoung could see the how hard the other one was in his pants. He couldn’t help smirking lightly. If he got Jihoon that aroused, it was all worth it.  
Jihoon grabbed some more tissues from the table to wipe off any leftover fluids on his face and then took the glass of water he refused earlier and downed it in one go. He slightly winced probably because of his sore throat.

“We wanted to look at the documents before going home”, he said irritated. Soonyoung grinned widely at the other. Good thing he had at least prepared this well, this way he could see the other very soon again.

“Didn’t I tell you that I don’t have the documents with me right now?” He said happily. The documents he bought with him were just props. He needed to be sure that Jihoon really wanted to cooperate with him, he couldn’t take the real ones with him like an idiot.

“But all these papers there…” “…are documents for something else. We can meet up tomorrow to look at the documents. You must be tired.” Soonyoung grabbed his smartphone and called Jeonghan.

The later arrived after two or three minutes, looking quite tried. He took one of the staples of paper and went back to the door. Before going through, he stopped and turned around again.

“My best regards to Seungcheol. I hope the traitor is doing well.” With that Jeonghan went his way leaving the other two behind. Soonyoung was surprised at Jeonghans words. Of course he also knew that Seungcheol was working for the Lee clan now, but he didn’t really expect Jeonghan to mention him in front of Jihoon. Soonyoung wasn’t sure if he dreaded the day these two would meet again or if he really wished that day would come very fast.

“What? What did he mean? How does he know…”, Soonyoung put a hand over Jihoons mouth not wanting to explain the situation to the other boss. Seungcheol should do that himself. “It was a long day Jihoonie. Let’s meet tomorrow in my house. I believe you still know the way.” With that Soonyoung took the other staple of paper and went to the door. He looked back once more on the way. “Sleep well princess. And think of me when you take care of your little problem later!”

Soonyoung went through the door and over to his car. When he sat down in the driver’s seat, he leaned back for a moment while closing his eyes. He couldn’t help smiling. “You look happy.” Jeonghan commented quietly.

“Happy? I don’t know if this is happiness, but I’m excited for sure.” Jeonghan smiled gently at his friend. “I really hope it is happiness.” 

Soonyoung started the engine of the car and drove off. If Jihoon was part of his life, he could maybe really find happiness again. Now the only question was if Jihoon would let him in or if he would just keep on making a fool out of himself.

Hopefully this time his feelings would reach Jihoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So here is the special chapter from Soonyoungs POV at last. I hope it was enjoyable and a bit enlightening. Writing this made me kind of sad that I never had the chance to write from Soonyoungs POV, because his character is very fun to write. But I composed the story like this, so it’s my own fault XD
> 
> I actually used in here some expressions and phrases that Soonyoung and Jihoon also used at a later point in Mask Kingdom. I wanted to show how certain things were already there from the beginning on and that they all worked out in the end. And how Soonyoung and Jihoon are pretty alike with certain things. If that makes any sense. It’s difficult to explain it in words. But maybe you recognized some things while reading… or maybe not hahaha. What’s going on in my head is probably just too crazy.
> 
> So, this is everything I have from Mask Kingdom right now. I hopefully manage to make a sequel at one point! Thank you for reading <3 Add me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/just_a_pinwheel) if you like. I’m always writing there what I’m writing and updating:) See you around!


End file.
